Royai One Shots: A Collection
by Britters169
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Unless specified, oneshots are NOT connected and are RANDOM. Rated T; possible M in the future!
1. Dirty Little Secret

Riza sighed as she turned her back to the mirror. The dress was cute, don't get her wrong, but it exposed her back. Her _whole _back. And the problem with that weren't only the Flame Alchemist's secrets tattooed upon her back, but the awful scarring in certain areas.

She wasn't used to getting dressed up, not in her profession. But on a night like tonight when the annual New Years party was occurring, she didn't have a choice. Well, she did, if her _Colonel _wasn't going.

She heard two faint knocks and turned to see that same Colonel, standing in a dashing tuxedo, with raised eyebrows and a faint smile on his lips. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said in return, sauntering over to her. "You look…" he began; he stopped when he noticed Riza's eyes drop. "What's wrong?" he asked; she turned away from him and looked down, and his eyes caught sight of her back. "Oh." He said simply.

His mind drifted back to the time this occurred. Riza had just seen the full extent of Roy's powers, burning down buildings, smelling burning flesh, and watching people die in the fires. The horrendous screams from those he was told to kill; a dog of the military, only doing what he was told.

But Riza had seen enough. The secrets on her back could only cause destruction, and she begged him to burn them off. _Irony_. He did as she asked, and while she didn't let out a scream, he would never forget the look in her eyes.

When he hadn't said anything for awhile, Riza turned around. She saw him looking down, a pained face. He met her eyes, then. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Riza…" he said quietly.

"No, Roy…" she whispered, walking forward; he shook his head.

"I only cause destruction." He said quietly.

"Roy, stop." Riza pleaded.

"I've caused you so much pain." He said.  
"Roy…" Riza said.

"I couldn't even save my best friend." He choked.

"Roy, enough!" Riza shouted, tears in her eyes; it had been a little over a month since Hughes' death, and to this day, Roy shouldered the blame. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You deserve better, Riz…" he murmured into her neck.

"Roy…" Riza whispered, pulling away; she cupped his face in both of her hands, his eyes looking down. "Look at me," she said quietly; he looked up, his brows furrowed and a pained look plastered on his face. "You're the best man I know." She said quietly.

His head dropped and he sidestepped her, walking to her bed and sitting down. He put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head. "Then why do I feel like the worst?" he asked softly.

Riza walked over to him, sitting beside him. She put her hand on his thigh and looked at him, "Because you're too hard on yourself," she said quietly, "Because you try to take the blame for everything, try to protect everyone." She whispered, "You never give yourself enough credit."

Roy then had a flashback to the time Hughes told him he never gave himself enough credit. _Hughes_. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he dropped his head again. "But…" he began.

"No, _no buts Roy_!" Riza shouted; his head shot up, for he had never heard her so angry before. She stood up, fuming. "I'm tired of you being so down on yourself!" she shouted, pacing, tears in her eyes. "Dammit, you blame yourself for Ishbal, you blame yourself for me, for Hughes, for Havoc, for every damn thing that isn't your fault!" she screamed, "God dammit if you're going to blame yourself for something, blame yourself for the fact that I've been in love with you since I was seventeen and you haven't noticed! Or that you _never _do your damn paperwork on time! Or that every single girl you've ever taken out on a date is a…"

"What did you say?" he asked.

"What?" Riza asked, the heat finally cooling down.

"You what?" he asked, standing up.

"Oh, I…" Riza began, backtracking. _Shit_. She had gone too far this time, way too far. In the heat of the moment she proclaimed her feelings, and they did not land upon deaf ears. No. The ever-so-observant Roy was there to pick up on the words, and she regretted them instantly. "Just forget it." She said, shaking her head.

"What if I don't want to?" Roy asked, taking a step forward. Before she could register his words, he had his hand on her face and his lips pressed against hers; a moment she never knew would exist outside of her dreams.

Her eyes, at first, widened in shock, but closed as her lips returned the kiss. Her hands that were at her side traveled up his chest and around his neck, her left hand playing in the locks that covered the base of his neck. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Why did you never tell me this before?" he asked softly.

"I was waiting for you." She whispered.

He smirked, "Me too."

When they arrived at the party, arms locked, no one thought anything different. The two were close; always fixing each other's shirts, saying flirty things, etc. And, to be honest, many of them were praying the two would end up together, but military regulation frowned upon it.

"Can I have this dance?" Roy whispered in her ear.

"Yes, _Colonel_." She said, stress on the word: Colonel.

Roy smiled, and whisked her off of her feet onto the dance floor. They played the role of Lieutenant and her Superior, but they now had their own dirty little secret.


	2. One Year

Riza went to open the office door and found that it was locked; with a frown, she checked the time. It was well passed the time that Roy _should _have been there, but perhaps he was just running late. With a sigh, she leaned against the wall behind her, waiting and ready to note his tardiness.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

She looked down the hall to see the too-familiar face of Jean Havoc. "Hey, have you seen the Colonel?" she asked.

"Mustang?" Havoc said, "No, not today, and I don't blame him." He said, shrugging. Riza frowned, causing Havoc to raise an eyebrow. "Have you really forgotten?" He asked, letting out a sigh when Riza gave no response. "It's been one year."

* * *

Other than him, the cemetery was empty. Flowers littered the grave of Maes Hughes, meaning that Gracia and Elicia had already come today. It was just as well; Roy liked being alone anyway.

He stood in front of the grave, hands in his pockets and merely stared at the letters that were so familiar to him. He let out a small breath, "One whole year," he said quietly, the wind carrying away his words along with a few rose petals, "One whole year and, in case you haven't heard, I've come here every day since.

"But today is different from all of those days, isn't it?" Roy asked, wincing, "Different from yesterday, different from the day before…different because it's been one _year_." He stated. "One year since you left us, one year since I got the call, one year since I could have…" he began.

"Roy."

He turned around to see Riza, standing at the entrance of the cemetery. He turned back to the grave as she walked over, standing beside him. They stood in silence, staring once again at the familiar letters.

"I didn't know him very well," Riza said, choosing her words carefully, "but he once said something to me I'll never forget." She said; Roy looked over at her, curiously. "He said to never leave you alone." She said, looking into Roy's eyes; he frowned. "He said that, even though you swear by it, you're terrible alone. He told me you need looking after," Roy rolled his eyes; she smiled, "and that you would deny it with all your might."

"I'm fine." Roy muttered.

"But I can see you're not." Riza said quietly, "And I suppose I see why you lie to me like this," she said, looking down, "because you don't want to seem weak or like you need help. But…" she looked at him, though he was at anything but her. "It's okay to not be okay."

Roy's jaw clenched. There were two people in this world that could see through any rouse he pulled, and one was in the grave and the other was standing beside him. And _apparently _they discussed this in great detail; he smirked. "You two always have a way of looking after me." He said, spinning on his heel.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know," he muttered, "but apparently you're coming with me." He said, holding out his hand; she smiled and walked forward. "Goodbye, old friend." He said; a small tear slid down his cheek, but Riza was the first to catch it.


	3. Checkmate

"Checkmate." Roy said, smirking.

Havoc sighed, leaning back in his chair. For the life of him, he could not beat this man at chess. His King was once again rendered helpless and with, nowhere to turn, he sighed as began to set up the game all over again.

The door opened, and Riza walked in, setting more paperwork on the desk. "Sir." She said, bowing her head as she walked out.

Roy's eyes followed her as she left, closing the door behind her; a small smirk crossing his features. "Do you want to know what your problem is?" he asked; Havoc perked up.

Roy picked up his Queen piece, showing it to him. "You should never risk your queen." He said, putting the piece in the center of the board; he stood up and patted Havoc on the back as he turned on his heel to exit the room.

He quickly turned the corner and found Riza's lips pressed to his; he smiled, closing his eyes. His own personal queen, and he was in checkmate.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_It was so short, I know! But it was a fun quick write and I found myself struggling with the ending a bit. Was planning on it being longer, but sometimes less is more, yeah? Let me know what y'all think, and PM me with anything you'd like to see in the future! :)_


	4. Falling in Love: The Memory

If she were being completely honest with herself, she could watch him for hours.

Even when he was doing absolutely nothing, and she felt like _screaming _at him to get back to work, she found him fascinating. Sometimes, she would allow him leniency—to allow him to _think _she wasn't watching—so she could merely sit there and watch the man who slacked before her.

As she did so, she would study him: his brow, facial features, all of the things that seemed much more beautiful at two in the morning. Oftentimes, when she watched him as so, a small smile would cross her face as she came to the realization that he was _her _Colonel, and hers only to love.

She wondered, then: just when did she fall in love with Roy Mustang?

_"I love you, Riza. Perhaps I always have, and I was an idiot to not realize it until now, but there it is." Roy admitted; he was soaked in the rain he had ran through, tracking her down until he found her in her apartment. And—as it is in every girl's dream—she kissed the handsome man in the pouring rain._

While the declaration of love seemed sudden, and was all she dreamed of and more, she knew that she loved him far before this moment. As she watched as his dark, piercing eyes begin to close as he let out a yawn, this became apparent and she thought harder: when did she fall in love with the Colonel?

_"Though, it's a terrible time for rain." He said quietly._

_ Riza, confusedly, looked up into the clear sky. "But sir, there's not a cloud in the sky. I don't believe it's going to rain." She stated in her confusion._

_ "Yes, it is." He whispered simply._

_ And when she turned to look back at him, tears began to stream down his face. The entire funeral, he shed not a tear, but with everyone gone (except her): he shed them all._

It was his most vulnerable moment; conversations, scarce but true, were to follow. This was the moment he began to open up to her, to not be stubborn and show vulnerability.

Late, drunken nights ensued when he would end up on her doorstep, speaking of Hughes in nothing but the brightest of lights. But vulnerability wasn't what made her fall in love with him. As she watched his brow furrow, she realized it was long before this that she fell in love. The question was: when?

_"Do you disapprove of me joining the military, too?" he asked. "That may be so, but I know it's the only way for me to make a difference. I know I'll never be happy if I don't at least try to make this world a better place." _

_ Realizing he was ranting, he looked over at Riza, and smiled an embarrassed, sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, that's so naïve, isn't it?" he asked._

_ "Not at all." Riza said, "There's nothing naïve about caring."_

_No. It was before that, too._

She came to the conclusion that there wasn't a big AH-HA moment like in those romantic tales; rather, it was a gradual mix of all of the things that made Roy, well, Roy. She smiled at the idea: no moment alive could sum up her love for the man, and perhaps that was okay.

A small snore came from the opposite side of the room; Riza looked over to see the Colonel fast asleep. With a sigh, she stood up and walked over, slamming her hand on the desk loudly causing him to jump. "Roy Mustang, reporting for…!" he began, alarmed; at that moment, Riza's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Riz…?"

_"There's someone I want you to meet, Riza." Her father said; the small Riza nodded, and followed him into the living room._

_ A young boy, about her age, sat in a chair. He had dark hair and dark eyes; as he turned to see her, a small smirk crossed his face. "Hi, I'm Roy Mustang." He said confidently, his eyes burning with a light she had never seen: one that fascinated her to the core._

It was their first meeting, as cliché as it sounds. Always a handsome man, and perhaps physical attraction was what started it all, but from then on she got to see it all: the caring, vulnerable, strong, impulsive Roy she knew today. It was a collection of moments, as she thought, but their first meeting? That's when it all began.

"Riza?" He asked, snapping her back into reality. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his deep voice resonating in the air.

Riza smiled, shaking her head; her brown eyes looked up at him from under blonde bangs. "I love you, Roy." She said quietly.

Roy smirked, the same smirk she saw and fell in love with all those years ago. "As I love you." He said, placing a small kiss on her lips.

She found her way back to her desk, and as he sat back in his, he found himself staring at her. He found himself wondering, then: just when did he fall in love with Riza Hawkeye?


	5. Another Meaning (Part 1)

_He looked down the barrel, knowing one simple movement could end the man's life. All of the lives he has taken—and would take—it would all be over. A single pull of the trigger, that was all it took._

_ But when the moment called for it, he found himself unable. The choice between pulling the trigger like a hero and putting the gun by his side like a coward seemed astoundingly easy as he dropped the gun. To take a life, what did it truly mean?_

* * *

Since that day two days ago, Edward had been thinking about this. He finally decided to return the gun to its rightful owner, and as he was doing so, he questioned himself yet again.

As a state alchemist, a mere dog of the military, you are to kill on the spot if asked. And Edward Elric was no different, he had taken his fair share of lives: all lowlifes and criminals. So why was he unable to take out Scar with a weapon such as…

…The one he held in his pocket?

* * *

He watched as she dismantled and cleaned the gun, able to do it with her eyes closed if needed, he bet. She knew each piece, knew how the death trap worked; if she was able to do it, why wasn't he?

"It was a brave thing you did," she said, suddenly speaking up; Edward's head shot up, bringing himself out of his thoughts. She wasn't looking at him, however; instead she was still transfixed on her gun. Her brown eyes suddenly met his, "taking the gun from Winry," she said, finishing her thought, "you must care for her a great deal."

Edward laughed nervously, as if the dark thoughts he had early had never existed. "Winry?" he asked, laughing again. "N-No, it's not like that. I do care, b-but only as a friend. A close family friend." Laughter. "I-It's like you and Mustang!" he said suddenly.

Riza's eyes softened, and a small smile crossed her lips. Silence then filled the air; Edward silently sipped the tea she had made him, and Riza reassembling her gun. When she had finished, and set the piece on the table, she looked at him. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, really." Edward said, standing up. "I should get going, anyway, official business to attend to and all." He said, yawning. "Tell the Colonel I said hi." He said, waving as he walked towards the front door.

"Will do, and Edward?" Riza said; he turned to face her. "If you and Winry are anything like the Colonel and I…keep her close." She said.

Edward frowned, confused, but smiled as he waved goodbye; but he couldn't help but wonder: was there another meaning to her words?


	6. Another Meaning (Part 2)

A yawn escaped his lips as the early morning sun shone through the office window. It wasn't every day that Roy Mustang stayed in his office overnight, but it also wasn't every day that he felt so close to catching his best friend's murderer that he could almost _taste _it.

His gaze adverted to a nearby picture of himself and the infamous Maes Hughes; his eyes immediately softening. The huge grins they were sporting were testament to their friendship. He remembered taking the picture, it was right after they returned from Ishbal; their faces still black with soot.

"Oh, Hughes…" Roy said quietly; he looked out the window behind him, at the rising sun, and his eyes narrowed: he _would_ find Hughes' killer even if it were the last thing he would do.

The door slammed open, then, rattling the entire office. Mustang merely smirked, but did not turn; his merely closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him. "Full Metal." He stated simply.

A growl could be heard from the door, "How did you know it was me!?" Edward exclaimed, clearly annoyed as he waltzed into the office.

Roy turned his chair around, slowly, facing the young alchemist. "Being quiet is not one of your strong suits," he said, smirking, "even with your small size." Edward fumed, about to shout at the Colonel for making fun of his size, but Roy spoke before he had a chance. "What do you want?" he asked.

Edward swallowed; he noticed that the Colonel wasn't in a particularly good mood, his eyes were angry yet tired. He looked at the picture that was face up on his desk, one of him and Hughes. A pained expression took over his face: another restless night searching for his killer.

Roy noticed Edward's eyes drop and sighed. "No one blames you," He said; Edward looked up. "It's not easy to merely kill someone because you were told," he said simply, "You're a good kid, Edward, almost too soft for this kind of life."

"Too soft!?" Edward retaliated, "Are you trying to insult me, Colonel, because I…!" he began.

Roy merely chuckled, "Just be on your way, Full Metal, and be safe out there." He said, sitting back in his chair, eyes closed. "You know who to ask if you run into any trouble."

Edward smirked, "Yeah, sure." He said, "You're in quite the mood, Colonel, not reprimanding me for letting Scar get away from me." He said, chuckling to himself. "It's not because you and the Lieutenant have gotten…well acquainted, is it?" he asked

"Excuse me?" Roy said, his eyes immediately shooting open.

"Yeah, the Lieutenant told me everything last night." Edward said, "I've got to hand it to you, Colonel, I never took you for the type to disobey state law." He said, fiddling with his pocket watch.

"Elric, if you say anything, I'll…" Roy began.

"Oh, I won't say anything," Edward said, looking at Roy, his eyes soft. "As long as you stop blaming yourself for Hughes' death." He said.

Roy was taken aback; was it that obvious? He could feel the sweat on his forehead; the tiredness began to take over. Perhaps he really was a wreck. His eyes met Edward's again, and the young boy smirked. "I won't say anything, Colonel, about the Lieutenant, or about you staying here all night to work on Hughes' case." He said.

Roy smirked, "You're a good kid, Elric."

"Yeah, you too, Mustang." He said, waving his hand as he walked towards the door; as he stepped out, Riza was stepping in. They exchanged a small smile, and Edward walked out of the room.

"S-Sir." Riza said, astounded. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Roy took a deep breath, "You all know what I'm doing here." He said, putting the picture back in the upright position; Riza's eyes softened. "But I promised Elric I would knock it off, stop beating myself up about all of this." He said, scratching his head.

Riza shut the door behind her, frowning. "How did he manage to pull that one off?" she asked, walking towards him.

Roy smirked, "Because apparently a certain someone tipped him off about us." He said, putting his hand on her hip and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

She broke it off, quickly, "I didn't do that." Riza said, frowning, knowing there was no way in hell Edward could have put two and two together.

Roy suddenly frowned. "You didn't?"

Edward smiled as he left the building; while he wasn't _sure _of their relationship before, the Colonel confirmed it now. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the steps and out of Central, swinging his pocket watch. As he did so, he could have swore he heard the Colonel screaming his name.

"FULL METAL!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ah! I feel like this one needs some reviews, also, the idea train is slowing down, so if y'all have some ideas, throw them at me and I'll be sure to credit you! :)


	7. I Made It

The grass was greener than it had ever been in the past, and the sun shone brightly, revealing the words "Maes Hughes" on the tombstone. A soft wind was blowing, causing black hair to sway in the wind.

Roy walked towards his best friend's resting place, bringing no tribute other than himself. "Two years," Roy said quietly, looking at the letters that formed his friend's name. "It's been two years to the day, and nothing has changed." He said, his lips forming a hard line.

"The pain never leaves," he said, his words laced with brutal honesty, "and every day I find myself coming to this place, talking as if you were still here with me." He said, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Some things never change." He said quietly.

Car tires on gravel could be heard behind him; he did not move. Footsteps crunching gravel into the ground, and then the sound of footsteps on grass directly behind him.

A small boy stood beside him, placing the rose on the grave. He made no sound and said nothing; only the sound of the wind and footsteps on gravel could be heard.

"Fuhrer Mustang," someone said behind him; he turned to see General Armstrong standing, at attention, beside the car in which Riza stood in the doorway, her eyes fixated on him.

A small smile crossed Roy's lips as he turned back to the grave. "And yet, everything has changed." He said softly, he then turned to the boy, who was looking up at him. "Come on, Maes." He said.

The boy smiled a toothy grin, "Yes, daddy." He said.

As Roy walked back to the car, the same wind blew, and the sun shone even brighter. He reached the car, planting a small kiss on Riza's lips. She handed him a picture, which caused him to smile.

He placed his hand on her stomach, which was growing by the day, her hand on top of his. He opened his wallet, then, and a variety of pictures flew out. Another smile crossed his lips as he turned back to the grave, "You bastard." He said with a chuckle.

And as the wind blew again, he looked up at the sky. "I made it."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_If you guys have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see next, feel free to PM me your ideas! Also, reviews are always appreciated! xoxo_


	8. Nothing

She wasn't sure what she would do when he woke up. Her first thought was to scream, to yell, to fight. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. At least, not at first.

Her eyes studied the man that lay before her. Small burns and abrasions littered his face, but the injury that was the most severe could not be seen. At least, not now.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, and she saw a light gray instead of dark, tears came to her eyes. If she said nothing, he would not even know she was there. His sight: gone.

* * *

"Roy…" she whispered softly, her hand reaching out for his. When they connected, his hand squeezed hers, acknowledging the touch. "How could you do this?" she asked.

_"If you don't perform the Human Transmutation, Colonel, your beloved Lieutenant will die." The crazed doctor said, a glint on his glasses. "Oh, how tragic! What will you do? Risk it all to save her life, or be the reason she dies?" he asked, grinning wildly._

_ She could not speak, but she screamed at him no. Her eyes pleaded: please, don't do this. He saw this, he __**knew **__this: he had to._

"_Okay. I'll do it."_

* * *

"You could have been killed, Roy." She said quietly, "Everything you've worked for—becoming Fuhrer, making this country a better place—it could have all been _gone_. What were you thinking?" she asked, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"It means nothing." Roy said.

Her head snapped up at the tone of his voice. It was low, angry. "Nothing?" she asked.

"None of it means anything, not without you." He said quietly; he stared at the ceiling. "You're more important than any dream or aspiration, and given the chance, I would make the same choice again." He said.

Riza swallowed, and the tears began to fall.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_I have a couple of ideas for the next few chapters, but other than that: I'm out! Ideas would be MUCH appreciated. PM me and I'll be sure to give you credit! Also, reviews, reviews, reviews! The more reviews I get, the more often I post. Lately, I try for every other day! 3_


	9. Bacon & Eggs

"Breakfast is almost ready," Gracia said, smiling as she led Riza down the hall towards the kitchen. Laughter—that of Elicia—filled the air, as did the smell of bacon. "I hope you like bacon and eggs, the chefs have been hard at work." She said with a smile.

_Chefs? _

When they walked around the corner, the scene unfolded. Elicia stood tall, a large wooden spoon in her hand as she directed the man who's shoulders she sat upon. "Uncle Roy, to the stove!" she shouted, thrusting the wooden spoon behind her.

He turned around, facing the stove. "Spoon, please!" he said in a singsong voice; Elicia handed the spoon down to him as he stirred something on the stove, handing it back to her.

A small smile crossed Riza's face as he picked her up and set her on the counter, tickling her as her contagious laughter filled the air. A big, carefree smile crossed his face followed by a hearty laugh.

"Every Sunday, Maes would make breakfast for Elicia and I," Gracia said; Riza looked over at her. "Oftentimes, Roy would have passed out on the couch the night before after a late night of work or drinking." She said, smiling as her eyes met Riza's. "So, ever since Maes passed, Roy has come over. He's the one thing we have left of Maes," she said, looking back at Roy.

Riza smiled, putting her hand on Gracia's shoulder. "And you're the one thing he has left of him, too." She said, smiling.

They looked back at Roy and Elicia, who was now dragging Roy by the hand and leading him over to the women. Roy's infamous smirk crossed his face as he saw Riza; he stopped dead in his tracks in front of her.

"Well," Elicia said, "aren't you gonna kiss her!?" she asked.

Roy chuckled, "Yes, Elicia." He said; he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Riza's lips, her hand found his, and she slowly placed it on her stomach. When he pulled away, her eyes met his. "Really?" he asked, astounded.

She smiled, nodding, and he placed another kiss on her lips, giant smiles crossing both of their faces. Suddenly, a smoke alarm went off.

"Uncle Roy!"


End file.
